In the related art, bringing the end faces of optical fibers into contact with each other and fusing the abutting parts by an electric discharge in a fusion device, and thereafter, performing reinforcement by heat-shrinking a heat-shrinkable resin covering a fusion-spliced portion in a reinforcement device are performed (refer to PTLs 1 to 4).